After Time Compression
by Delta Immortal
Summary: Zell wakes up after Time Compression in his own bed and his husbandtobe is also in it! Will Zell put off the wedding for himself in the present, or keep it on for himself in the future? Shonnenai.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fic, not even the children, as they're all meant to be someone else later in the game. (no, that's not quite a spoiler, don't worry).

Warnings: Shonnen-ai, but hints of sex, almost OOC Zell (he's just had the fight of his life), a very understanding Seifer (much to Zell's dismay) and hmmm… both angst and not angst. You'll see.

Ramblings: Yeah. The reason for the fic is because I hated the end to Confusing Kisses, though that was meant to be the end. I'd started a fic earlier about a "Fate worse than death" and it kind of melded into each other. You don't need to read CK to understand the fic, I hope, it's more like an added bonus and a place to get information from. The fic is 18 pages without notes without those odd paragraph spaces FF net does, so I think it can hold its own. So, this fic is before and after CK at the same time.

You'll see why.

………………………………

**Future**

Zell's eyes fluttered open to a strange, new room. It seemed like a simple bedroom, and he had even taken off his clothes the night before, seeing how they were strewn across the room. There were someone else's clothes, too- someone much bigger and taller than him. Zell reached out a hand and yes, indeed, there was someone in the bed with him.

All Zell could remember was fighting Ultimacia, then fainting from a nice apocalypse after hell's judgment, which hurt like a bitch, by the way. He did not remember getting into bed, or even sleeping with another person. Besides, the only person he'd sleep with was… well, right now, a woman, to keep up appearances, but he'd like to sleep with… a guy, actually. Zell swallowed and looked at the clothes.

It was a guy, which meant Zell couldn't have been in his right mind. An arm came over him and Zell gave out a squeak to which the man chuckled at. He leaned over and Zell shut his eyes, so the man ended up kissing along Zell's neck, and finally and Zell's lips before speaking. "Why do you always have to be so cute in the morning?" he muttered, then taking Zell (who was playing dead) into his arms and spooning. Zell almost flinched at the fact they both had on no clothes and that this was making him really, really, hot.

Kisses alongside his back, hands on his chest. Zell didn't want to tear himself away from this, but he did need to know.

"Who are you?" Zell asked, and the man chuckled.

"Is this another game?" the man asked, tracing along Zell's tattoo with a trained perfection. Zell shivered- that felt good. "I'm all up for teasing, Chicken."

Zell froze. This was _Seifer?_ He had bedded _Seifer_? He pulled away, turning over and realizing the older man was indeed his archenemy. He managed to scramble off the bed and fall ungracefully to the ground with a loud thump, covers managing to tangle him and somehow keep his legs in awkward positions.

Seifer was not ashamed or embarrassed in any way, it seemed, and just moved over so his face was on the edge of the bed. "You all right?"

Zell shook his head. "Where the hell am I?"

Seifer's head cocked, confused, and then gave a response. "Chicken, if this is a game, stop now. You're hurting me."

"How the hell am I hurting you?" Zell yelled, trying to fight the covers. Seifer's face moved back, genuinely surprised and… upset.

"Zell…" Seifer stated, trying again. "I'm sorry for calling you Chicken." When Zell stopped out of shock Seifer continued. "Come back in bed, it's cold without you."

Zell shook his head. "Who are you?" he asked. "You aren't Seifer! Seifer's mean! He's not civil, he hates me!"

At that, Seifer plopped down beside Zell and managed to sit next to him (or between his legs, Zell thought, turning red) and touched his face. "Zell. We're getting married in two days."

Zell scooted back, all the way to the wall. Seifer watched, and suddenly started crying. "This isn't funny, Zell," he stated.

_Seifer doesn't cry_, Zell thought. "What'dya mean, married?"

"Married, as in, having tuxes and maids of honor and best men and some strange dance that Rinoa wanted to perform and all that jazz." Seifer watched as Zell's eyes showed no recognition. "Hyne, Zell, not now."

Zell shook his head. "I would never get married to you!" Zell shouted, and it brought on more tears. Zell stopped; somehow, watching Seifer cry wasn't as fun as he thought it would be. It was rather creepy and it made Zell's heart ache.

Seifer shook his eyes and got up, and Zell watched as the naked (and delicious-looking) man moved to pick up a phone. Zell blushed as he realized his thoughts were turning on him and he realized Seifer did look older.

"Hey, Rinoa. It's Seifer." Seifer paused and listened to Rinoa's prattle for a full five minutes. "No, it's not about you. It's about Zell. It's that Time Compression thing, you know, when Squall was in the middle of a meeting and completely forgot who he was but up to that time, and when Quistis still thought she wasn't an instructor?" Blather. "Yeah, that's what's up. Thanks for your apologies. Uh-huh. No, I think we'll have to reschedule the wedding, there's no way Zell from that time would do this."

Zell felt sudden and immense guilt at this and looked down at the floor in shame.

Seifer noted it and listened to Rinoa chat some more before he smiled into the phone, something that looked quite nice, Zell realized. "Yes, thank you Rinoa. We'll be over there in a few hours."

Zell looked up as Seifer hung up the phone. Seifer sighed and flopped on the bed- still naked, Zell's mind informed him helpfully- staring at the ceiling. "I knew things were too good to be true."

"What's going on?" Zell asked, trying to not think about why his clothes were everywhere.

"It's an effect of Time Compression. Rinoa calls it 'Revisitation' but Squall told her that wasn't what it was, but he couldn't tell us it, either. What happens is that your mind goes back to after you all left time compression and you act like the person you were." Seifer sighed. "So, being the person you were-"

"I hate you," Zell filled in for him.

"That's right." Seifer gave a shuddering sigh. "You still hate me." He bit his lip, looking down at the blonde. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked, as if realizing he was naked for the first time. Zell blushed and shook his head. Seifer laughed, a pure, hearty laugh and moved into a closet, emerging with simple blue-jeans on. "There. Is that better?"

Zell nodded, still filled with questions. "Where are we going?" Zell asked.

"Garden, Zell. You left, but Rinoa and I figure it will be better if you go to a place you remember. You like toast, right?"

Zell looked surprised. "You know that?"

Seifer's eyes filled with hurt and Zell realized Seifer would, if they were getting married. "Sorry, I'm…I'm not used to you being nice."

Seifer shrugged and knelt down to face him. "Your clothes are on the left side. They're all straight and nice." He got up and Zell could almost hear him crying softly. Their wedding was going to be rescheduled, and it was his fault. Zell felt badly for this Seifer. Zell stood up, realizing his butt was sore. Oh, Hyne, this was…this was real. They had done…the deed.

He entered the closet, realizing Seifer'd been right. His clothes were all hung up and perfectly ironed; some of Seifer's were, some weren't. Inside the closet was a photo book, and Zell opened it. There were cute pictures in there, like of Seifer in a bunny outfit or Selphie and Irvine. There were some with Seifer wrapped around his shoulders and one of a kiss. There were some of dates, a new house, and a pet fish. There was one of Zell sleeping and then of Seifer doing something in the mirror, Halloween, Zell in a SeeD uniform, and…

"Seifer?" Zell asked, and the man cooking breakfast yelled back.

"Yeah?"

Zell bit his lip while looking at his choice in clothing. Taking a black tee, he asked his question. "Am I still a SeeD?"

There was a sudden drop of something and Zell hoped he hadn't made Seifer cry again.

Oh, why did he care? Seifer was an ass!

_Because Seifer loves you_, his mind told him. Zell looked at his shirt and put it on, opting for his undies- in a dresser in the closet, useful, and then a pair of pants. "Seifer?" He came out of the closet and into the kitchen, where Seifer was trying hard not to cry. "Seifer?"

Seifer stopped, looking up at him. "You're on leave right now. You just…" Seifer said nothing, and Zell felt badly for him. He sat on the breakfast bar stool, watching Seifer as he made toast.

"Do I worry you when I'm away?" Zell asked. Seifer nodded very rapidly, and wiped his eyes on a towel.

"Sorry. You probably think I'm a crybaby now, huh?" Seifer offered him a smile and piece of toast, placing it on a plate. Zell shook his head, trying to fight off the fluttering feeling in his heart. "Yes, Zell, I'm always worried when you're away."

Zell chewed on his toast, trying hard to sort things out. Maybe Squall would explain it to him- he was kind of sure, but not really.

"Seifer…"

Seifer looked up, his own toast popping out of the toaster. "Yes, Zell?" The taller blonde watched as Zell took a breath.

"If…if we really loved each other an' all, I think you should keep the wedding on." Zell watched for Seifer's reaction, which was only a smile and a ruffle of his hair.

"Of course not," Seifer told him. "You don't like me, and you won't still until you find me again. I'm not about to ask you to get married to a guy who's practically your…'archenemy'."

Zell felt horrible at those words. Looking around, he realized Seifer had given a lot for him, and he guessed he'd given a lot for Seifer. Zell couldn't help but flinch as Seifer reached across the island and held his face, sighing softly. "Don't worry about it, Chicken. We'll manage somehow."

Zell closed his eyes. Seifer's hand felt good, and he wasn't sure what was going on exactly. There were faint memories and GFs in his head, though none were junctioned, and he couldn't pull on any of them. He finished his toast and Seifer pulled back, pouring juice into a cup. He drank it, and Zell watched. _Does he know I don't drink anything in the morning?_

"Zell?" Seifer asked. "Can I take your plate?" Zell watched as Seifer placed the plate in a dishwasher. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't _believe_ this. This wasn't happening. Seifer was mean and a prick. Seifer picked on him. Seifer didn't cuddle up to him or look at him longingly and when Seifer cried he'd laugh, not feel guilty about it.

"Maybe Squall can explain," Zell murmured and Seifer kissed Zell's forehead gently.

"That's what I hope," Seifer told him, replacing the toaster. There were crumbs still on the counter as Seifer left. The tattooed blonde looked around. Seifer wasn't there, so he jumped off the stool and dusted the crumbs into his hand. Smiling, he looked for a trash- under the sink. He deposited them in there and he brushed his hands against one another. Now the counter was clean, and he could rest for a bit.

Someone was above him, and Zell looked up to see Seifer holding his shoes. "Come on, Chicken, let's go to Garden, huh?"

Zell took them and put them on angrily, thinking Seifer was teasing him out of habit. Zell darted into the laundry room as an attempt to find the exit, and Seifer shook his head sadly. Zell didn't even know they were in Balamb.

"Zell," he stated softly. "Zell, let's go." Zell grudgingly followed the taller blonde out of the "cave-houses" he'd always liked and walked up to the main street, Seifer turning around to lock the doors.

"Hey, Zell!" came a cry, and Zell turned, facing the library girl. She stood with the conceited SeeD, who now had a c-leg. "Congratulations!"

Zell blinked stupidly before Seifer rescued him. "Thanks," Seifer told her with a wave. "Hope to be there for your annual book-fest." The girl beamed and walked away, holding hands with the SeeD.

When they were out of earshot, Zell looked at the taller blonde. "What happened to him?" Zell asked, and Seifer chuckled.

"Got conceited," he explained. "And he lost his leg for it. You wanna walk or ride?"

…………………

"Seifer?" Zell asked. Seifer was tired of answering questions, but if they helped bring _his_ Zell back, he'd gladly do it.

"Yes, Zell?" he asked, and Zell chuckled.

"Seifer?" he asked again, knowing Seifer was at his limit. As soon as Seifer realized this, he rolled his eyes.

"You never grow up, do you?" he asked, and tickled Zell furiously with one hand. A car buzzed past them. Zell shrieked in laughter and the ex-knight was thankful Zell wasn't as prone to hating him as he should have been.

"Holy cow! Is that GARDEN?" Zell shouted, and the gunbladist sighed again. This would be like taking care of a new kid. Seifer nodded and pulled the car over to the parking garage section, rolling down his window and getting a ticket. Garden was getting a little too big, in his opinion.

Zell opened the door and suddenly there was a crash as a little boy came up to him and hugged him tightly. "Uncle Zell!" Zell stepped back and then decided to pat the boy's head as a response. Seifer shut the door, and walked next to him. "Hey, Ennis," the blonde stated. "You wanna go tell aunt Rinoa we're here?"

The boy nodded and ran off, being met by two other children and Zell watched them run, an aching feeling in his heart. "Who was that?" Zell asked, but Seifer was watching him. "What?" Zell demanded, not liking the look on Seifer's face. Seifer was watching him like a hawk, and it was getting annoying. "What?"

"You wanted, well, want kids, don't you?" Seifer asked gently, and squeezed Zell's hand. Zell didn't answer. Ma was always telling him to get grandchildren, and he'd wanted them for her sake, but…

"Well…we could adopt or whatever. I dunno." Zell shook off the hand and took a step into the hallway. Seifer followed. Zell looked back at him. "Answer my question, asshole. Who were those kids?"

Seifer looked hurt for a moment and tried to cover his surprise. "The one who hugged you is Ennis, Irvine and Selphie's child."

"Selphie had a kid?" Zell squeaked, completely surprised. Seifer laughed again.

"Yeah, but it hasn't taken a toll on her, either. Gave birth one hour, and the next hour she was planning the garden festival and sneaking around in the shadows. She's just gotten more active than ever, though she's not as wild." Seifer looked at Zell softly. "And you know, the one with the shaggy hair is named Griever, and the one with white hair is Fujin and Raijin's kid, named Lighting."

"Lightning?" Zell asked, poking his head outside the hall.

"I never understood those two. Actually, they choose those names themselves, saying they were from the gods or somesort. I never really got into it, but it's symbolic, I guess. Wind, Thunder, and Lightning." Seifer shrugged and Zell was watching him with those curious blue eyes. Hyne, Zell was beautiful, even when he didn't know how old he was.

"Zell!" came a shriek, and Zell turned to see Selphie jump him. He fell to the ground as she shouted, "Boo-yaka!" as loud as she could, and all Seifer could do was laugh.

But Zell laughed, too, because he was with friends and he didn't have to see Seifer again for a while, until he could go back to his own time, or remember. Which was it?

"Selphie, he's got Revisitation," Seifer told him, and Selphie gasped.

"That's not good! I was wondering why you postponed your wedding- the cake was going to be so perfect with little hot-dog frosting on it, and it could only be done that day…" She looked at Zell. "So…you were carried here, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Zell asked, sitting up.

"I mean, those angel-things. They carried you away, and here you are, to your 'fate worse than death'. Not very horrible, is it?" Selphie stuck out her tongue. "It happened to us who got lost in time compression, Quistis, you, me, and Squall." She laughed. "I was lucky; I was planning the garden festival at the time, so it was rather retro." She got up. "Kadowaki will be looking at you, then. Wanna come, Seifer?"

"Got you!" came a cry, and Zell watched as Ennis fell from the ceiling. Selphie shrieked and fell to the ground, laughing.

"You got me! You got me! Ahh, Seifer, help! I'm being attacked by the best cowboy ninja ever!" (1) Selphie rolled around as Ennis shrieked happily. Zell just watched and got up.

"Crazy family, huh?"

"You have no idea," Seifer told them, leaving the mother and son to themselves. Zell looked back and Irvine had come up, pulling Ennis off the woman. "So, Fujin and Raijin are SeeDs now. I told them to go back and finish."

"You never did?" Zell asked, and Seifer looked at him.

"I decided not to put you through the heartache of waiting for me to come back alive," Seifer told him, and kissed him.

Just like that, Seifer had kissed him. It was rather nice, and Zell found his own lips exploring the other man's, when he pulled away. This was _Seifer_, he reminded himself. What on earth was Seifer doing?

"S-So, w-what do you do?" Zell asked, stammering as he tried not to think about what had just happened.

Seifer grinned and pulled out a card. "I'm an instructor, believe it or not."

Zell stared blankly. "No…way…" How the hell had Seifer become an instructor? How the hell had Garden let him in?

"Yeah, I'm a history and Sorceress expert. Sometimes I go over to Odine's lab and we talk about new theories. Didn't expect me to be a regular Mr. Aki, huh?" Seifer smiled proudly as all Zell could do was just stare. "Shocking?"

Zell nodded and Seifer squeezed him. "You are so cute, you know that?" Seifer asked. "Come on, Zell, there's a lot you have forgotten."

Students raced through the halls for breakfast, the holiday going to most of their heads and these had all slept in. Seifer led Zell to the infirmary. "Kadowaki? We've got a patient, here." Seifer called and watched the woman come out.

She'd lost weight, Zell noted. Lots of it. She nodded and pointed to the back room, saying nothing as she hurried up and gave a bleeding patient a hi-potion. The patient gave a cry.

Zell could remember a time things were this hectic. He sat on the sofa and Seifer sat next to him, and before either could think about it, Seifer was nuzzling his neck. Zell leaned into it for a moment before realizing who it was. "Seifer, no!" Zell told the gunbladist/instructor sharply. "No!" Seifer pulled back, looking hurt again. How many times could he hurt the taller blonde?

Zell didn't want to count. Suddenly he took one of Seifer's hands and held it. "Look, I just…don't remember everything and it's rather freaky, you know, having someone who I thought hated me admit we're getting _married_." Zell looked at his husband-to-be, and swallowed. "And we weren't all hormones, were we?" When Seifer shook his head, Zell nodded. "See, there we go. I don't hate you Seifer, I'm sure of that right now, but it is unnerving when you do something like that. So don't."

"Yes, Ma," Seifer told him sarcastically, and Zell wasn't sure to be thankful or hurt. Seifer sighed again and placed his arm around Zell. "Just…everything was going well, Zell. I want you to get better, because it's hell waking up and trying to sort out the pieces again, I know."

Zell looked at the blonde and realized that he wasn't lying. Zell nodded.

"Alright."

The door opened and two kids came in, one jumping into their laps. "Unkle Zell!" Lighting cried. "Unkle Seifer!" Zell looked at Seifer who inhaled deeply, knowing Zell had questions.

_Unkle?_ Zell wondered. With a harsh K sound, it sounded just like the woman who'd tried to kill him. "Seifer…" he stated, voice low. Seifer patted him reassuringly.

"Hey," Griever stated, "You always have to talk funny."

"Do not!" Lightning told him, sticking out her tongue. "Mom and Dad say I kan talk however I want to bekause then the weird people leave me alone and I kan…I kan…" she looked up at Seifer for help.

"You can find your true friends," Seifer told her, and she nodded vigorously. Griever clambered into the seat next to Zell.

"She has cooties, Uncle Zell, don't let her fool you. They make her crazy." The girl glared at the boy and stuck her tongue out at him again, and soon Zell learned that both tongues were quite pink, quite long, and quite annoying.

"Children," came a voice and Zell looked up. It reminded him of Matron, but it wasn't. It was Rinoa, in a long dress and looking much more dignified. Zell wondered briefly if she'd matured at all. As she sat, Lighting stayed on Seifer's lap whereas Griever scrambled to his mother's. Rinoa chuckled and pulled out a mother-emergency comb and started trailing it through his hair. "Mom, that _hurts_!" he told her, and he got up and ran away. Lighting followed.

"Baby, baby!" she called after him. They passed by Squall and Fujin, who both sighed and entered the room.

"Unkle?" Zell asked, and Seifer squeezed his shoulder.

"She speaks oddly, yes," Rinoa stated, giving a harsh glance at Fujin.

"DON'T CARE," Fujin remarked, sitting as far away from the sorceress as possible. Squall sat in-between the two women, and Zell scooted into Seifer. He looked up at the scared blonde, who smiled at him, hugging him lightly, despite the speech Zell had given him.

"Zell…" Squall stated. "This is hard to explain. It's a side effect of Time Compression."

"I got that," Zell told him, and Squall blinked. Zell wasn't this straightforward, was he? He couldn't remember, it must have been the GF.

He continued. "Your consciousness has been carried to this day, but it's like a rubber-band. It'll snap back, without these memories." Zell froze.

"So…I'll return to my day, but I won't remember anything?" Zell asked, and Squall shook his head.

"Not until you get up to that point. Then you'll remember what you've done, and you'll take the back-seat as the you now goes through events and situations. Once your consciousness snaps back you'll wake up in the Ragnorak, in the desert." Squall looked at Seifer. "Unfortunately, we don't know how long you'll be here- Selphie was a week, I was only about a day, and Quistis was a few hours."

Zell looked up at Seifer. "I'm not going to remember him as a nice guy?" he asked Squall, and Seifer avoided his eyes.

"Not now. But you will. And I think you'll remember your feelings." Squall shrugged. "Until then, just take it easy. Do something you used to do."

"Run in the halls?" Zell offered, and Seifer snickered.

Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No, like maybe…dark-karate or pushups or something."

"It's shadow-boxing, Squall," Seifer reminded him. Zell had new respect for this Seifer, Seifer didn't think his shadow-boxing was _fly-swatting._ Zell nuzzled him a bit to let Seifer know he'd done a good thing.

"WEDDING?" Fujin asked, and Rinoa stepped in.

"I think it's up to Zell," she responded. "I mean, Seifer's been head-over-heels in love since I talked to him after the war, and Zell cried when we thought he'd died-"

"You died?" Zell whispered quietly. Seifer hushed him.

"But his feelings now may not be so strong. I mean, it depends on what Zell wants to do." Rinoa looked at him. "You want to have a wedding, Zell, or not? Selphie's helped-"

"Taken over," Seifer interjected.

"-of the festivities, Squall has allowed you to use the quad and ballroom, and I'm not sure there's too much to worry about other than going to rehearsal." She watched Zell as he bit his lip. Her dance was on the line.

"ZELL CONFUSED. NOT HOME." Fujin's words also echoed through his mind and Zell looked at Seifer, who resisted the urge to kiss him.

"It's fine by me, either way, Zell." He petted the blonde lightly. "I can wait."

Zell's heart lurched and he shook his head. "I think it's obvious that I love you here, even if I can't remember."

"You don't remember, that's not quite right. You've gone too far ahead of your time, not far enough for the battle." Fujin kicked the SeeD commander.

"SILENCE!" she commanded. "THINKING."

Zell chewed on his lip, not sure of what to do, so he let his emotions take charge, like always. "I think," he took a breath, "That since I love Seifer here, I'm going to keep the wedding on for the me here, and Seifer, because it'd be too much hassle to move it now." Zell looked at Seifer. "And I don't feel like giving you more problems, since you've done a lot for me."

Seifer said nothing, but Zell could see he was tearing up. "Zell…" He couldn't help it, he kissed Zell lightly on a forehead and Rinoa giggled while Squall sighed.

"There are rules here that apply for teachers, you know…"

"I'm not a teacher, I'm a SeeD," Zell told him. "Hey, here's a question. When we came back were we graduated, or were we students still? 'cause the Gardenmaster's creepy Shumi henchmen said we were still students."

"I fixed that problem," Squall stated with an evil smirk. "We were exempt from attending the ceremony."

Rinoa shook her head. "Yes, well. Let's go, then, we've got our children to find." She hurried out in front of Fujin, who shrugged and waved goodbye. She left quickly, beating Rinoa out the door.

"There's some competition," Zell remarked, and Seifer chuckled.

"Yeah, it's sad, isn't it?" Seifer got up. "Come on, then, I'll have to take you through our list of friends and people and ect. Not that it matters much anyway."

Zell got up next and stood in front of the taller man, looking through the glass at the infirmary. "Are we allowed to be married, Seifer?"

Seifer chuckled. "Yeah, Balamb passed that law especially for you, you know. The whole town decided they were tired of putting up with our PDA and having to explain to their children why we'd been boyfriends for over 8 years and not married." Seifer put his hand on Zell's shoulder, massaging it gently. Zell gave out a purring noise and Seifer placed the other hand on Zell's back, too.

"Lightning," Zell commented on next, and Seifer gave a sad sigh.

"Yeah. You and I both know what happens to her, and no one else does." Seifer's eyes turned slightly dark. "You and I performed a ritual some years ago, and we're basically married like that, but you also wanted a wedding for everybody to see. So…" Seifer chuckled as Zell looked at him. "Yes, Zell. That's really Griever, and that's really Ultimacia."

Zell watched as the two mentioned children ran past, Lightning carrying a necklace of Griever. The boy chased after her. "How?" he asked, and closed his eyes as Seifer found a really good spot.

"That's destiny, Zell. If you knew someone was destined to try and destroy the world, wouldn't you try to step in so that person could live a normal life?" Seifer placed his hands down and Zell fell into him.

"I guess…" Zell got up. "Let's work on those friends."

……………………………………

Faces and names were placed all on a table, and Zell resisted the urge to clean it all up. It was supposed to be clean, everything should have been clean in his house. Seifer held up another picture. "Who is this?" he asked, and Zell really couldn't tell him, nor could he care. This was boring, and he was sure he'd tapped through the floor with his foot.

"Zell…" Seifer sighed, and placed his head down on the table. "Zell, I need you to try, you want to do this."

Zell fell silent. Well, he didn't, but it was out of guilt. He felt guilty for making Seifer feel this way about him. He felt guilty for not being in his own time. He felt guilty for not completely loving Seifer back.

But Seifer loved him, Zell was sure of that. Seifer was there in an instant, pulling Zell into his lap. "I know, Zell, I know," Seifer told him gently. "I know it's hard."

Zell nodded quietly, letting the small tears fall, though he didn't want to show Seifer. He hadn't cried since a little kid, and now they were starting to fall through. Seifer wiped them up gently. "Tell me, Zell," he whispered and Zell started talking immediately.

"I wanna go home," Zell told him. "I mean, you're nice an' all, but you're not my Seifer. You're supposed to hate my guts and you actually love them and it's thrown me upside down, Ultimacia's Fujin and Raijin's kid, Griever's my friend's kid, and I just fought them! I kill them, and I'm not sure if what I did was right and now I'm all confused, just sittin' here and wonderin' what the hell I'm doin' 'cause you hate me back home, you hate me and here I am, and were gettin' married!" By the time this was finished, Seifer was just watching, with those eyes that told of husky promise, and Zell shivered.

"I see," Seifer told him gently. "Well, Zell, I'll tell you something about your own time, then, okay?" Zell nodded. "I never hated you, Zell. In fact, I was often just trying to be around you- we never really had a chance to be alone together. And I was a fool when I was alone with you, because then I told myself that there wasn't a way I could love you, but in fact, the truth was that I was. I always harbored affection for you, even lust at some points, and you're the one who came back after Time Compression and found me and I couldn't stop loving you after that."

Zell watched silently, watched as Seifer was smiling and loving and sad all at the same time. "Oh," Zell told him.

Seifer kissed him gently on the forehead again. "You're my Chicken, and I love you very much. You make me happy, even when I'm worried about you."

Zell felt a smile emerge, though he held it down. "Thank you," he stated.

The door rant, and Seifer got up to answer it. "Seifer Almasy!" came a cry. "I have heard so many rumors today, I had to come straight to the source! Is my boy in?"

Zell blanched. Ma. Had she changed at all? Zell didn't want to see his Ma like this. She entered, and Seifer sighed.

"Mrs. Dincht, Zell's got Revisitation," Seifer stated, and she gasped.

"What? But he looks the same!" she ran up to her boy, who watched her in slight astonishment. Ma's hair was turning gray, and she had a few more wrinkles, but she looked basically the same. Zell gave a sheepish grin. "Hi, Ma." He watched as she sat down. "Um…I'm gettin' married," he told her quietly.

Mrs. Dincht gave a sad squeak of surprise. Seifer sat across from the two. "Why…Why is the wedding still on?" she asked, looking at Seifer for answers, rather than accusing him of taking advantage of her son. That was one of the reasons Seifer liked Ma Dincht.

"I told him to continue, Ma," Zell replied. "'Cause I love him, right?" She nodded faintly and wrapped him up in a hug. "Oh, my boy," she whispered, crying. "My baby boy…"

"It's okay, Ma, I promise." Zell told her. "I'll be okay in a few days or so, right?" She nodded quietly and pulled away, sniffling.

"That's right. Well, I think I understand the rumors now. Goodness gracious me, you're all grown up and going to be married!" She gave a weak smile. "My baby boy, all grown up, with a family soon!"

"We had a fish," Seifer mumbled, and Mrs. Dincht paid him no heed. She petted him.

"Do you want to come live with your Ma for the next few nights?"

"Mrs. Dincht!" Seifer stated, almost upset. She waved a dismissive hand at him.

Zell watched with sparkling eyes. His ma was playing Seifer like no other. "Sure," he stated, catching on. "I think it'd be fun."

His ma got up and walked to the door, Zell following, leaving a saddened Seifer in the living room. "Bye dear!" Ma Dincht called out, and Zell gave her a quick hug. "Love you, son. You can stay whenever you want," she told him. Zell shut the door, hiding in the coat rack.

"Zell?" Seifer asked, a sad tone to his voice. "Zell?" Seifer seemed on the verge of tears.

"You coming, Seifer?" Zell asked, grinning as Seifer darted into the entryway. "What? Ma's great for stuff like this, I'm never too quick at it." Zell smiled and Seifer gave a grin, hugging Zell gently.

"And people call me the bully?" Seifer asked. Zell stuck his tongue out at him. Seifer smiled. "Good. Now we can go back to names."

…………………………

Zell was surprised at the wedding. He hadn't thought about it, but neither wore a dress- they both had tuxes, and Zell realized that it was okay with him. The two would both be brought out before Cid, who'd read off of some ancient Centra marriage scroll- found by Seifer, of course- and the two would kiss, and then came the reception.

But first, there were the rehearsals. Zell was brought out next, holding his Ma's hand- Seifer held Edea's- and the two women were seated again. Zell came quietly.

Seifer watched him with that strange look again. Cid opened the scroll, reading the cliffnotes Seifer had written. "Seifer, what is this man to you?"

"This man is the one I love most, the one who has guided me as I have him, the one who I will love in sickness and health, and who I will wait for in the afterlife."

_I guess the Centra didn't believe in re-marrying…_Zell thought, waiting for Cid to glance at him with eyes covered in wrinkles and ask a question Zell wasn't sure he could say.

The gaze indeed did glance upon him. "And Zell, what is this man to you?"

_A bully. My arch-enemy. An asshole. Somebody nice. Somebody who loves me, and has always loved me, even when I thought he hated me_. Zell was confused, so he shrugged. "He's Seifer."

Cid gave a sigh. "Zell, I know, but what does he mean to you?"

Zell blinked. "He means a lot. He's nice, and he's not anything that I'm used to." Zell hugged Seifer's arm. "I think I like him."

That was encouraging to Seifer, though not to Cid. Seifer smiled and Cid frowned. "Zell…"

"What?" Zell asked. "It's true."

"Cid," Edea stated. "It's honesty, just like it calls for." Mrs. Dincht agreed and Cid resigned.

"Very well," he stated. "I'm sure the Centra could forgive us under the circumstances." The man continued. "So, if you truly mean everything you say, then the rest of your life will be with this other, and the happiness that flows will put the moon to shame." Cid clapped his hands. "Kiss and be husband and husband!"

Zell bit his lip as Seifer came down. Doubts filled his mind and he pulled away suddenly, and Seifer understood, though it was a bitter understanding. The few watching clapped, and Seifer whispered to Zell, though it was more for himself. "I understand," Seifer told him. Zell flinched and felt that guilt again.

"Party!" Selphie squealed, and the three flower-children squealed with delight. "Let's go to the cafeteria!" Ennis looked up and his mother and seemingly disappeared, appearing on her leg. Selphie paid him no mind, dragging Irvine along. "Come on, Irvy!"

The members filled out, save Cid, Zell, and Seifer. "Zell," Cid told him, "It's tradition to say that part. It's rather important."

"But Edea said-" Zell fell silent with a cold look in Cid's eye.

"Edea knows as well as I that this marriage had better be by the book. The whole world is watching Zell. Two SeeDs married usually ends up in a section of the local paper, but two war-heroes, two enemies getting married will definitely be in all papers, and two gay ones at that might as well make the front page. Zell, this has to look picture-perfect." Cid sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I am proud of you for going through this for Seifer. I don't think he can tell you how much it means to him. You've been putting off this marriage for two years now." The man left, and Zell looked at Seifer.

"You never said…"

"I didn't want to worry you," Seifer told him, rushing out quickly, brushing past him. Zell was left in the empty quad to sort through his feelings. Anger was the strongest, anger at Cid, at himself, at Seifer, at Time Compression. He kicked a bench, and it flew into the back of the room.

"You're really strong," came a comment, and Zell turned. Lightning was watching him. Ultimacia was watching him. Zell gave a humorless laugh. Ultimacia was a flower girl at his wedding.

"Mama told me that you made Unkle Seifer really happy," she continued, "So don't feel bad. Seifer is often hiding his feelings, and you've been the only one to draw them out. After Ultimacia, he just kind of withdrew to himself, doing his own thing." She smiled happily and Zell couldn't even see the war-paint on her face anymore. She was a child, Hyne, a child! "Griever and I think that you're being really brave."

"Ulit- Lightning?" Zell asked, and Lightning looked up. Zell sat onto her level. "Can you tell me a bit about how I make Seifer feel?"

"Sure," she told him, sitting down. "And then you kan ask Griever and Ennis." She watched as Zell cocked his head, waiting. "Mama told me that when I was born, you and Seifer had just gotten in a big fight. Seifer kame to her when I was getting my shots- I don't like shots- and told her congratulations. He said that he felt bad for what he did to you bekause you had just been looking at pictures of kids. Unkle Seifer didn't want children, he wanted you only, so he kould keep being romantik. You also kame and overheard and you managed to say hello to me- and I remember!" she told him happily. "You both said I'd do great things and you wished me a strong heart."

Zell had _no_ heart to tell the child she was going to destroy the world and try to kill others, as well as her uncles and aunts. "There was one time Seifer was baby-sitting me and you were gone on a mission. Seifer came by our apartment to pick me up and we went to your house. We watched a movie and unkel Seifer started crying. He said it was bekause you might die, and he didn't go to bed at all that night. He sat up and just waited. There was another time, Seifer surprised you with roses when it was your birthday, and he dyed them green."

Zell smiled. Seifer was really sweet, he supposed. "And then he cooked you squid-dogs and little mini hotdogs and hotdogs and corndogs and everything. He told me he was your servant for the day, but you let him play princess with me."

"Princess?" Zell asked.

"Sure. There's an evil ninja, played by Ennis, and then there's the princess, me, and then there's a prince, Griever, and Unkle Seifer's the knight. You liked to watch us, punching the air."

Tears were stinging his eyes. Ultimacia/Lightning cocked her head. "Umm…Unkle Seifer said you were his mirakle, the best thing that happened in his life. He really loves you." She got up as Ennis attacked the spot, and the two rushed out, laughing.

Zell sat quietly, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. "Zell?" came a call and Zell turned around on his butt, starting at Seifer.

"Yeah?" Zell asked, wiping his tears. They weren't for Seifer at all, but for the little girl in front of him, playing with all the other SeeD children. He felt weak as he thought about the fact that he'd just…killed her, along with Squall. Squall got to kill Ultimacia, so Squall got to kill the little girl?

"Painful, isn't it?" Seifer asked, as if reading his thoughts. He picked Zell up, whispering in his ear. "Let's go to the party, Chicken. And then we can go home and spend tomorrow in parties and showers and visiting your Ma repeatedly as she fusses over your hair."

Zell nodded, trying not to let the breath around his ear cause him to squirm so much. "Sounds like a plan," he told Seifer, and when they walked into the cafeteria, there were shouts of cheers surrounding them.

……………

"I didn't think there would be that many water-balloons," Seifer commented, taking off his shirt and placing it in the laundry hamper. Zell was picking up the clothes on the floor like the neatfreak he was. "So, Zell, how was today?"

Zell gave a smile. "I enjoyed it a lot." He looked away from Seifer's naked chest, and blushed as he realized what had happened last night. Surely Seifer wouldn't want a repeat of… Seifer poked his head out the door. "I'm going to shower, and then I'm going to bed. You want to shower, too?"

Zell was speechless and just flapped his mouth a few times. Seifer caught his mistake and shook his head. "So I can save you hot water or not? You like lava-hot showers."

Zell shook his head. "I'll have one tomorrow," he stated, and Seifer shrugged and closed the door. Zell collapsed on the bed, holding the clothes. Why couldn't he come out of Time Compression normally? Why'd he have to be placed here?

Hyne, why did he have to see that his fate was with Seifer? He hated Seifer. Passionately. And he felt bad for Seifer.

It was confusing. Zell was confused beyond all doubt; when he was upset, he grew quiet to sort things out, an he just sighed as he placed the clothes in a corner, taking off his shirt. His pants had survived but he didn't feel safe, so he looked under his pillow for pajamas, which were absent.

"Don't tell me I sleep in the nude," Zell muttered, and there was a chuckle behind him.

"I thought of that. You've got pj's in your bottom drawer," Seifer stated, closing the bathroom door again. "And it's unlocked, if you want to brush your teeth."

Zell gave a slight smile as he pulled off his pants quickly and placed on his pjs. Chocobos. He had a feeling Seifer had given these to him.

The shower stopped and Zell waited for Seifer to come out so he could brush his teeth. Impatient, Zell tapped his foot. When the handle turned he closed his eyes, not wanting to see a naked Seifer in front of him. The taller blonde chuckled and called out, "I'm in the closet now."

"Thanks," Zell remarked and pulled the door closed behind him. "Seifer?"

"Yeah?" Muffled sounds, like Seifer was putting on a nightshirt came from behind the door. Zell winced, he'd chosen flannel.

"Which one is mine?" Zell asked through the door.

"The blue one," Seifer called back, and Zell heard sheets being wrestled around. Suddenly, Zell's eyes went wide. Oh, Hyne, was he going to sleep in day-old ejaculate? Eww. Zell brushed his teeth quickly and opened the door.

Seifer had been one step ahead of him again, and was making the bed a different color. Zell smiled and turned off the bathroom light, helping. Seifer hummed to a song Zell hadn't heard in a while and Zell cocked his head as Seifer continued and placed the sheets in the laundry bin. "I figured your ma will stop by tomorrow, break into our house, and clean as much as she can," Seifer told him. "But you picked up that habit, so there won't be much for her to do."

"Seifer?" Zell asked as they pulled the cover quilt over the bed, and Zell pulled it back with sheets and blankets and slipped into the bed. Seifer moved over to the light and flicked it off.

"Yeah?" the taller blonde asked, and the bed dipped down as Zell felt Seifer snuggle up to him. "You're warm," the blonde murmured in his ear. Zell shivered.

"How is it you read me so well?"

"We've been together for eight years, Zell," Seifer whispered. "I've learned a lot about you."

An arm reached around the sheets to pull Zell closer, and Zell didn't fight it. "I appreciate you being a good sport about this," Seifer murmured. "It means a lot to me." Zell was too busy going insane about the arm around him to notice. "Zell?" Seifer asked, and Zell turned slightly, hitting Seifer's neck. He quickly turned back.

"Hmm?" Zell asked, Seifer's body heat nice and warm. Subconsciously he snuggled into it. Seifer was pleased, pleased Zell even could tolerate him after just fighting Ultimacia.

"I love you," Seifer told him, and Zell stayed awake for another hour, the thoughts rolling around in his head as Seifer snored on.

………………………………

Zell awoke before Seifer did, pulling out of the tangle of arms slightly, staring at the blonde man's face. Seifer looked peaceful as he slept, quietly breathing into the pillowside. A gentle smile broke across Zell's face; he realized he was lucky to be here, rather than in a fight with Seifer or in front of students or on a mission. Seifer's face frowned quickly as he searched for Zell, pulling the blonde to him by the arm when he found him. Seifer snuggled back into the blonde, mumbling, "Therebetter". Zell tried squirming away as he realized what was so hard behind him.

This was awkward. Zell reached down to see if he had his own- no. Thankful for that, Zell pulled away again, and Seifer pulled him back sharply. "No!" Came the mumble, and it was almost too cute for words, except the pull back had now forced something between his legs, and Zell was thankful for the clothing on both that kept awkward situations from getting worse.

"Seifer," Zell called, and suddenly a hand dove in under his pants. Zell pulled away, freaked out completely; partially because he was afraid, partially because he rather liked that, and Seifer blinked at him, then groaned as he flipped to his back.

"Sorry, Chicken. I forgot about your Revisitation." Seifer sighed as Zell watched him.

"You…pervert!" Zell shouted, falling off the bed for a second time. "You sick pervert!" Zell scrambled back up to find that he did indeed have a problem now and dashed into the bathroom. Seifer sighed and got up, sitting against the door.

"Zell, I'm sorry. I forgot. You know, early morning, you aren't thinking, and the person who's been with you for eight years is next to you. I'm sorry."

Zell opened the door a bit. "You sure?" Seifer kissed his nose. Zell growled and shut the door. Stupid Seifer, making Zell feel horny and feel better at the same time.

……………………………………

"Okay, Zell, let's try this again."

"Seifer is everything to me."

Cid shook his head. "No, Zell. Say it with me. The one I love most-" Zell struggled to repeat the sentence, and Cid winced. "Nevermind. So, if you truly mean what you say, then the rest of your life will be with this other, and the happiness that flows will put the moon to shame." Cid clapped his hands. "Kiss and be husband and husband!"

Again, Seifer's head bowed down, and Zell moved the flower bouquet to hide their faces, their lips millimeters apart and still not touching. Seifer was watching him deeply, and Zell was completely afraid.

There were going to be reporters at this wedding? Why reporters? What was this ritual they had done earlier? There was clapping and Selphie bounced up and down, while Ennis clapped and spilled the flower basket. Rinoa hugged Squall, and Quistis even managed to look excited. "They actually kissed," Ma stated happily.

Cid said nothing. If it could fool the rest, it could fool the reporters. Seifer pulled back and Zell was blushing from head-to-toe. The group held cheers and there were pats on the back for Zell. "Whooo!"

Zell turned away and walked into the dressing room, wanting to get back into his clothes as possible. Seifer looked pleased he'd at least tried to fake it, and Seifer hadn't made any more moves on him the entire day. But he would have wanted to kissed Seifer in this world, this time, right?

Zell couldn't think anymore. He pulled on his shorts and there was a knock. "Just a second," Zell called, and pulled on his shirt. "Coming." He opened the door and there was his husband-to-be, hands filled with hot-dogs. "Oh, hey, Seifer."

"Hey, Zell. Tomorrow's a big day, so how about a quick eat and then a quick time home?"

"Sure, but why won't we eat at our house?" Zell asked, and the two left the quad, chewing on their makeshift meal. Seifer rubbed his head affectionately, and Zell found it wasn't quite so annoying.

"You're sleeping at your Ma's, Zell. It's an unwritten rule that you don't sleep with or see your significant other the day of the wedding." Seifer smiled and leaned down to Zell as they exited the Garden. There weren't any thoughts accompanying this kiss; Zell knew it was coming and responded because he normally would have, here, and Seifer pulled back, still a little jaded. Zell gave a slightly forced smile and they went back to Balamb, Seifer giving him a quick goodnight kiss at his Ma's doorstep, and Zell stayed outside in the night as he watched Seifer disappear.

"Zell?" came a voice, and Ma opened the door. "Goodness me, Zell, it's been long enough. Come in, come in, there are things to be done!" Zell noted the living-room was a mess with cards and photos. Ma treated Zell to a meal and then told Zell to get to bed as she sat upstairs and prayed to whatever gods would listen that this wedding would work out fine.

Zell bit his lip as he pulled off his shirt- not afraid to walk around the house shirtless anymore. Ma's collection of pictures was starting to edge on his mind, so he quietly slipped down the stairs and flicked on the light.

More pictures of Seifer and Zell. Zell looked at himself; he was happy, always smiling, even when the two were doing silly things. Climbing a tree, doing pushups…Ma had an endless supply of pictures for the two.

Zell's hands uncovered one picture that sank into him. Seifer was looking out the window, gazing woefully at whatever it was. Zell recognized the type of picture- a random snap of life that his Ma liked to do on occasion. Seifer looked miserable.

"_We watched a movie and unkel Seifer started crying. He said it was bekause you might die, and he didn't go to bed at all that night. He sat up and just waited."_

Zell moved to the next picture quickly. Seifer was completely happy, smiling at a very wet and surprised Zell.

The beach. Seifer was happy, and Zell was being attacked by fish. Zell turned to the next picture.

Seifer's birthday. Seifer was happy and Zell was in a box.

Next picture. Seifer was happy and Zell was with him.

Next picture, Seifer was upset while on a sofa, and Ma had something scribbled down. _Zell hasn't contacted SeeD in five days_.

Zell bit his lip. Seifer really did love him. "Goodness, Zell, aren't you sleepy?" came a voice, and Zell stood.

"Sorry, Ma. I guess I'm excited." Zell placed the pictures down.

"I noticed," she stated wryly. "Your foot keeps tapping." Zell scratched the back of his head. She sat down next to him. "What is it you're thinking about?"

Zell looked at her. "He's so happy," Zell commented. "I've never seen him so happy, and I guess I haven't really been thinking about it, either." He pulled out a picture. "See?"

"Ah. You've been thinking about how you should respond, haven't you? You've been thinking about being you." Ma nodded. "Well, Zell, all I can tell you is that you're doing this wedding for him- he wanted it announced to the word that he was married to a wonderful person. He wanted it announced to the world that he loved you. And to make sure Squall would never post you somewhere indefinitely again, he wanted to marry you legally."

Zell looked up. "Thanks, Ma." He told her, and she hugged him. "I'll go to bed."

…………………………

The organ played as Seifer took the stage. Seifer wasn't allowed to see him yet, and so Zell waited behind a door as the older blonde took stage, Edea accompanying him. The two walked down a curvy aisle to represent the bends in life, and Cid's voice rang out. "The husband has come."

Griever and Ennis ran out with baskets of flowers, zooming along as fast as they could. Lightning brought up the rear, tossing Windhill raised flowers to cover up the rest.

Laguna was crying softly in a back pew. "It reminds me of Raine," he told Ward and Kiros.

Then the best men entered; Squall and Raijin, Squall accompanying Rinoa and Raijin accompanying Quistis. The two maids of honor entered, Fujin and Selphie, and Irvine and Nida also entered, their roles perhaps smaller, but important in the lives of the two men marrying nonetheless. The organ changed tune and Ma looked at Zell.

"You ready?" she asked, and Zell nodded, swallowing. This was more nerve-wracking than he thought it would be.

"I'll do it for him, Ma," Zell told her, and she squeezed his arm.

"That's the spirit," she told him, and the two suddenly slowly walked to the center of a human circle. These Centra things were complex. Slowly down the aisle, Zell kept muttering to himself.

'This man is the one I love the most' Zell forced a slight smile; fake, for he was completely nervous. 'the one who has…has…shit, I'm so dead'. Ma let go of Zell and Zell walked, trembling to the center of everything.

"The husband has come."

A long time ago, when the Centra were still alive, the most powerful Elder would speak from the book with words and a voice that were impressive. The gods would listen and bless the couples that came down based on how the Elder read. All were in awe of the Elder, and all respected the Elder, and the Elder knew this.

However, Zell and Seifer had no Elder. They had Cid.

"Hello, all," Cid said cheerfully. "Happy to see you."

Seifer felt a little cheated at this. Zell was trembling, not really caring, mumbling something. Seifer listened in, trying not to chuckle at him. _Hyne, he's trying to remember his vows!_

'wait for in the afterlife' Zell mumbled, palms sweaty as he was handed a bouquet of flowers by Ennis, and Griever handed Seifer his own bouquet. Lightning happily placed one between them, for unborn children, though that would not be a problem with the two.

"The paths have crossed," Cid read, scratching his vest absentmindedly. "The hearts have opened."

_Do it for Seifer, do it for Seifer… _Zell tried not to bounce around so much. Seifer quietly took Zell's hand in his own, both to tell Zell it was alright and to let himself know it was really happening.

Zell didn't feel guilty, instead, he felt pleased. Seifer was happy. Zell blushed as Cid, who could no longer read Seifer's illegible notes, mumbled something incoherent.

In the audience, someone bumped around until they found a spot. "Zay," came the voice, "Iz ziz not lovely?"

"I can't see!" someone complained, and the Doctor opened his bag and threw back an acid at the person, who fled immediately and hit the wall.

"Iz too bad." Odine leaned over, whispering. "Zo, who are you, you pretty lady? Where have you been hiding from Odine?"

Kadowaki opened her purse, and pulled out mace. With a flick Odine, too, was blinded. "Ahh!" he cried, only to be hushed by the spectators. Kadowaki gave a smug smile.

Zell swallowed. Cid's mumblings were becoming familiar. It was time for these stupid vows. Cid finally reached coherent speech. "Seifer, what is this man to you?"

Seifer squeezed Zell's hand before answering. "This man is the one I love the most, the one who has guided me as I have him, the one who I will love in sickness and in health, and who I will wait for in the afterlife."

Cid nodded thoughtfully and looked at Zell. The poor SeeD looked like he was about to faint. "And Zell, what is this man to you?"

_For Seifer,_ Zell thought, taking in a breath. _Here we go…_ "This man is the one I love the most, above all others…, the one who has guided me as I have him, the one who I will love in sickness and in health…, and who I will wait for in the afterlife."

There was a pause and Cid stared blankly for a moment. Seifer squeezed Zell's hand. "Thank you," Seifer told him. Zell felt proud he'd done this.

. "So, if you truly mean everything you say, then the rest of your life will be with this other, and the happiness that flows will put the moon to shame." Cid clapped his hands. "Kiss and be husband and husband!"

Seifer moved his bouquet at first, but Zell knocked it away as he pulled Seifer down to him, mouths meeting. He did it for Seifer, he realized as darkness fell on him. He did it for Seifer…

……………………………

**Future**

Seifer pulled away and Zell opened his eyes. "Zell?"

Zell looked around, almost as if confused. "Ah, we're married, then, lovely?" he asked, tears in his eyes. Seifer nodded, knowing his Zell was back. Zell grinned and kissed him again as cheers went up from everyone that was able to cry out.

………………………………

**Now**

The world was dark as Zell opened his eyes. "Where…Where am I?" he asked groggily.

Xu saluted. "We were worried about you," Xu told him. "The club and I have been taking care of your bodies, but for some of you, it's as if your minds aren't there. Squall's been injured, so he's an exception."

Zell looked around the makeshift medical bay. "Oh," he stated, head pounding.

"What's wrong?" she asked, strangely caring.

"I feel like I've been…told something important," Zell told her. "But I can't remember anything." And he couldn't despite his efforts. It wasn't like with GFs, where the memories were fuzzy. It was a black hole, as if the memories hadn't even existed yet. Zell shivered. This was creepy.

_Eyes on Me_ played in the backround, suddenly bringing a confused Zell to tears. "Seifer," Zell whispered, unsure of why. "I did it for you."

And Zell shook his head. The meaning of the sentence made absolutely no sense whatsoever, and Zell couldn't care about what happened to that asshole any more than he could Ultimacia.

……………………………

**End.**

…………………………………….

Author's notes:

(1) Ennis. It was going to be Chuck Norris, but I decided not to be stupid.

Zell's a little quieter than usual- he's had the fight of his life, so a drastic change is to be expected. I pictured him a little tired of fighting. Also, I made up the whole wedding thing- yeah, based on Christian weddings (sorry I don't know more), but I didn't think Squall and his pals really had Jesus in their world, so I made up the Centra thing. I like the Centra thing. The story is a sequel to Confusing Kisses, but I hope you don't have to read that just to understand this, though it hints at some things.

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


End file.
